


I Want You To Be Happy

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (just one word), F/M, Season 3 related, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves Anne. Telling it to her is another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "92) Jack/Anne" : 92 is “I want you to be happy.”
> 
> I do not own Black Sails, you sure know it.  
> Read & Enjoy!

“What the fuck you plan to do with the cache?”

Anne’s voice was a welcome change to the road’s silence, slicing viciously into Jack’s thoughts and worries. Many gilded images flowed into his mind, but no answer made its way to his tongue. Anne waited, eyes on him. Jack tried to come up with something… where had his wit gone?

They went on walking, to put as many miles as possible between them and Nassau. They went on walking, and the answer that had always been obvious flowed right through Jack’s teeth and eyes:

“I want you to be happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this fic! Feel free to drop a kudo/comment :)


End file.
